Kejutan untuk Ichigo
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: My first fic # Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, IchiHitsu # Kau tak perlu menolak. Sampai disini saja hbngan kita, Toushiro!/AKU BETUL-BETUL MENYAYANGIMU, KUROSAKI! Chap akhir. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

**My first fic, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KEJUTAN UNTUK ICHIGO**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir setahun Ichigo berpacaran dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Kalian pasti kenal siapa Hitsugaya Toushiro, kan? Yup! Dia adalah seorang Komandan divisi 10 di Soul Society. Bocah jenius yang bisa naik pangkat ke bangku _Taichou _tidak lama setelah dia bersekolah di akademik _shinigami_. Dan Ichigo beruntung bisa mendapatkannya.

Kalian pasti heran, kan? Bagaimana bisa coba seorang cowok alias Ichigo, bisa berpacaran dengan seorang cowok juga alias Hitsugaya. Itu dikarenakan muka Hitsugaya yang manis kayak cewek juga tubuhnya yang mungil diantara para _Taichou_ di _Soul Society._ Tapi kalo si _Taichou_ mungil ini sudah marah. Cepat-cepatlah anda pergi dari situ sebelum anda di-_Rip_.

Seperti biasa, si kepala _orange _ini datang ke kantor divisi 10 untuk melihat sang pujaan hati. Dan seperti biasa pula, si _Taichou _mungil itu sedang duduk di bangku meja kerjanya untuk ngerjain _Paper Work_. Sedangkan sang _Fukuitaichou_, sudah ngacir jauh-jauh untuk minum sake.

"Oy, Toushiro! _Ohayouu_…" sapa Ichigo.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! Kurosaki," refleks Hitsugaya menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari _Paper_ yang dikerjakannya. Kepala _orange _ini walaupun sudah dibentak-bentak Hitsugaya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu tetap saja memanggil nama kecilnya.

Ichigo nyengir. Dia suka sekali melihat si mungilnya ini marah-marah. Katanya sih lebih manis. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuatu dan diletakkannya di meja kerja Hitsugaya.

"Nih. _Special _hanya untukmu," ucap Ichigo meletakkan setangkai bunga lily putih.

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Kalau sudah begini dia luluh juga. "_Arigatou_," jawabnya. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Sampai sekarang batas pacaran Ichigo dan Hitsugaya masih wajar. Masih baru sampai pegangan tangan. Belum sampai tahap _Kiss_ ataupun Ehm! melakukan 'itu'. Padahal sudah hampir setahun loh! Tapi belum ciuman juga? Tapi Ichigo masih bersabar. Orang-orang di _Soul Society_ sudah tahu kalau dia dan Hitsugaya berpacaran. Dan juga di _Gensei_, tempat tinggalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah Karakura…

_Ichigo POV_

Kalau ditanya kenapa sampai sekarang gue belum pernah "tancap tiang bendera" ke Toushiro, itu karena gue masih bisa bersabar. Gue nggak mau si mungil gue itu nanti jadi sakit hati atas perlakuan gue yang memaksa.

Orang bilang, cinta kami itu belum terbukti kesejatiannya kalau belum melewati ritual "penancapan bendera".

_End POV_

"Hidup adalah peperangan, _Bro_! setiap jengkal tanah yang kita kuasai harus cepat-cepat kita tandai dengan kejantanan, sebelum diserobot orang lain," kata Keigo. Dia duduk di kursi depan Ichigo. Ini dia nih. Salah satu orang yang tau Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berpacaran. "Apalagi sih Toushiro-chan mukanya manis, _euy_!"

"Memangnya lo pikir Toushiro itu tanah jajahan?" sanggah Ichigo dengan sebal.

"Ichigo, kalau lo nggak mau _check-in_ ke Toushiro-chan. Gimana kalo gue saja?" kali ini Mizuiro yang angkat suara. Mizuiro berdiri di samping kiri meja Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh ke Mizuiro. "Maksud lo?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada sebel. Mizuiro tertawa geli melihat Ichigo.

"Bercanda kok." Jawabnya masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa gelinya dan juga sambil mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di Hp-nya.

"Kalau elo berdua ngerti perasaan gue ke Toushiro," Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan duduk perkaranya kepada dua manusia di dekatnya ini. "Elo berdua akan setuju kalau cinta nggak butuh pembuktian yang kayak begitu."

"Jadi, gimana pembuktian cinta elo ke Toushiro-chan?" tantang Keigo. "Setangkai bunga lily setiap elo pergi ke Soul Society untuk menemuinya? Itu sih, namanya merusak keseimbangan alam! Cinta elo nggak ramah lingkungan, Ichigo!"

"Yang paling penting dalam pacaran adalah elo bisa ngobrol segala macam hal dengan kekasih hati elo. Bisa saling jujur, jadi diri sendiri, dan nggak usah pura-pura jadi orang lain untuk menyenangkan pasangan," ujar Ichigo panjang lebar. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu juga dengan batas kesabarannya sekarang.

Keigo dan Mizuiro cuma bisa bengong memerhatikan Ichigo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sepertinya otak mereka bekerja keras, menebak-nebak dari kelurahan galaksi manakah Ichigo berasal.

"Ichigo, sadar! Keigo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ichigo. "Semua itu cuma…ilusi. Elo kebanyakan ngutak-ngatik sampah ya? Elo nggak pernah memperkaya wawasan elo dengan bahan-bahan pendidikan di internet ya? Makanya, sering-sering ikutan gue dan Mizuiro buka Yo***** dan X****. Di situ, semua kebenaran hidup zaman sekarang, ada semua."

"Omongan elo tadi kayak omongan orang impoten, Ichigo!" Mizuiro terkekeh geli.

Ichigo masih belum sadar dari pikirannya akibat dua omongan setan di dekatnya ini. "Sialan lo berdua!" ucap Ichigo setelah sadar bahwa nih dua setan masih ada.

"Gue bukan nuduh elo _beys_ alias homo alias bencong, Ichigo! Tapi memang benar gue nuduh," jelas Keigo dengan otaknya yang terbatas. "Tapi, gue sama Mizuiro prihatin sama hormon elo. Kok, hormon lo bisa nggak meletup sama sekali, padahal si Toushiro-chan manisnya nggak kalah kayak cewek? Itu nggak wajar kalo '_kiki_' elo nggak bereaksi. Gue ambil contoh adik perempuan lo si Yuzu itu. Elo nggak bereaksi apa, kalo melihat postur tubuhnya itu berubah dari apel menjadi melon."

"Jaga tuh mulut, ya! Jangan bawa-bawa adik gue juga."

"Memangnya gue ngomong apa? Buah-buahan, kan?" Keigo membela diri.

Ichigo menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Elo bilang begitu cuma buat nyuruh gue 'tancap bendera' ke Toushiro, kan?" Ichigo bisa menebak jalan pikiran Keigo dan Mizuiro yang memang satu arah itu. "Dasar kompor!"

"Alam dan Negara ini sudah nunjukin segala dukungan moril dan materiil untuk elo dan Toushiro-chan supaya bisa ngerayain kemerdekaan seksual kalian," tambah Mizuiro jadi kompor sekaligus racun. "Elo harus secepatnya menancap tiang bendera elo ke Toushiro-chan. '_kiki_' elo harus berdiri tegak buat kasih hormat ke cinta kalian, dan maju tak gentar merebut tanah perjanjian!"

"Sapi lo berdua!" cuma itu yang bisa Ichigo katakan buat menyudahi diskusi nggak jelas itu karena bel masuk yang berbunyi.

Ketiga orang itu nggak sadar. Kalau dari tadi ada seseorang pendengar setia yg ngikutin obrolan itu.

Malamnya, provokasi dari dua sapi bejat (Keigo dan Mizuiro) ini mau tidak mau bergelayutan juga di pikiran Ichigo. "Setidaknya mulai dari yang paling mudah dulu Ichigo. Meluk and ciuman gitu," ucap Keigo tadi di sekolah waktu bel pulang. "Kalau nggak elo bener gue anggap bencong! Karena begitu saja nggak bisa".

_'Sialan! Gue jadi nggak konsentrasi ngerjain tugas sekolah gue.'_ gerutu Ichigo kesal.

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

**My first fic, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kejutan untuk Ichigo**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**.**

.

Di _Soul Society_…

"Benar nih, Rukia-chan?" tanya Matsumoto dengan info yang dibawa Rukia dari Gensei. Rukia nggak sengaja dengar pembicaraan Ichigo, Keigo dan Mizuiro waktu dia di _Gensei_. Begitu balik ke Soul Society dia langsung pergi mencari Matsumoto untuk memberi tahu info yg di dapatnya ini.

Rukia mengangguk. "Benar. Gue denger dan ngeliat sendiri kok pakai mata-telinga."

Kali ini giliran Matsumoto yang mengangguk mengerti. "_Taichou _ku yang manis itu... harus dipanasin nih," kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum penuh arti (Matsumoto ini memang 'Fujoshi Yaoi maniak – sepertinya dia bangga dengan statusnya itu-). Dan sepertinya sekarang di kepalanya sudah ada suatu rencana licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak remang-remang. Hanya ada sebuah lampu kecil penerang di atas meja. Di bangku kerja itu duduk sesosok manusia-_gomen_, seorang _shinigami _yang berpangkat _Taichou_. Sedang mengerjakan _paper_-nya tanpa melihat kalau hari sudah larut. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hitsugaya. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam.

"_TAICHOU_~" teriak satu suara manja dari luar pintu kantor divisi 10 itu. Matsumoto sih Fukuitaichou.

"Matsumoto, kau pikir ini jam brapa?" jawab Hitsugaya sebal dengan teriakan cempreng fukuitaichou satunya ini. Matsumoto nyengir.

Dibukanya pintu kantor tersebut. "Hyaa…gelapnya!" kagetnya. Matsumoto berjalan kesisi dinding untuk menyalakan lampu di dalam kantor tersebut.

"_Taichou_, kok belum tidur?" Tanya Matsumoto basa-basi.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku masih disini?" Hitsugaya menoleh sambil memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Matsumoto nyengir lagi. Memang hampir semua pekerjaan di divisi 10 ini dikerjakan Hitsugaya. Mau nyuruh si Fukuitaichou ini? Mimpi saja kaleee.

"Taichou, sampai sekarang berpacaran dengan Ichigo-san belum sampai ciuman, kan?" ucap Matsumoto langsung _to the point_.

Hitsugaya yang sedang minum teh di atas mejanya kontan tersedak mendengar ucapan Matsumoto tadi.

"MA-TSU-MO-TOOO!"

"Benar, kan?"

"URUSAI!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Ya iyalah. Datang kesini hanya buat orang naik darah saja.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Matsumoto jadi serius. Hitsugaya yang melihat raut Matsumoto yang seperti itu langsung terpana (Secara gitu loh, si fukuitaichou berdada besar itu nggak pernah begitu. Jarang malah).

"Kalo Taichou nggak ambil inisiatif, mungkin hubungan kalian berdua akan berakhir begitu saja." Kata Matsumoto dengan muka serius. "Setidaknya biarkan si Ichigo memeluk atau mencium, Taichou. Ichigo-san juga punya batas kesabarannya."

Hitsugaya tertegun dengan ucapan Matsumoto. Jarang banget si peminum sake ini bicara waras. Dalam hati, Hitsugaya membenarkan ucapan Matsumoto. Sudah hampir setahun dia dan Ichigo berpacaran. Dan Ichigo belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali (kecuali pegangan tangan). Bukan karena Ichigo takut padanya, tapi sikap keras kepala Hitsugaya yang sering keluar tanpa sadar. Kalo sikon-nya sudah kearah berbahaya – misalnya si kepala _orange _itu mau memeluknya atau menciumnya – Hitsugaya sering merusak sikon tersebut dengan memberikan _death glare_-nya. Yang kontan membuat Ichigo jadi batal melakukannya.

"Tidak lama lagi Ichigo-san bakal ulang tahun, kan? Setidaknya berikan hadiah special untuknya, Taichou." Kata Matsumoto mengakhiri keterdiaman Taichou-nya.

Hitsugaya tercengang lagi. Matsumoto yang hanya teman Kurosaki saja ingat ultahnya. Tapi dia sendiri nggak ingat sama sekali (lebih tepatnya Lupa!). Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sepertinya Taichou sudah termakan pancing ku. Batin Matsumoto dalam hati ketawa-ketiwi.

"Taichou kalau menurutku hadiah ulang tahun yang pas untuk Ichigo-san hanya itu." Matsumoto sengaja memotongnya.

Hitsugaya heran. "'hanya itu', apa?"

Matsumoto mendekat kearah Hitsugaya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Melakukan 'itu', Taichou~" dan Matsumoto langsung ngacir jauh-jauh sebelum dimarahi.

"MATSUMOTOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Besoknya Ichigo belum datang untuk mengunjungi Hitsugaya di kantornya, Divisi 10. Padahal itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya setiap hari (sebelum pergi ke sekolahnya maksudnya – si Kepala Orange ini masih sempat-sempatnya untuk datang ke Soul Society-). Biasanya sambil membawakan setangkai bunga lily putih – nah! Kalo yang ini dilakukannya setelah dia resmi berpacaran dengan Hitsugaya. Walau sering dibilang norak oleh orang-orang Soul Society yang tidak menyukai hubungan mereka berdua (lebih tepatnya lagi _jealous_! Karena satu-satunya kembang di Soul Society itu dirampas Kepala Orange) – Hari ini si Kepala Orange itu nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hitsugaya sampai senewen menunggu kedatangannya. Sebenarnya si mungil ini (di Bankai Hitsugaya) sayang banget pada Ichigo. Hanya saja sikap kerasnya sering keluar tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setengah jam lalu di Karakura (Rumah Ichigo)…

**.**

Ichigo sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Soul Society untuk menemui kekasih hatinya itu tapi ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Ichigo, aku tadi di minta tolong Matsumoto untuk menyampaikan pesan ini untukmu." Kata Rukia yang berada di kamar Ichigo. Dikeluarkannya kupu-kupu hitam dari Matsumoto.

"_Ichigo-san, saya minta tolong hari ini dan lusa tolong jangan pergi ke Soul Society dulu." _Suara Matsumoto keluar dari kupu-kupu hitam tersebut.

Ichigo heran. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Selama dua hari itu para Taichou dari setiap divisi akan rapat penting. Jadi kemungkinan besar kau tidak bisa menemui Hitsugaya Taichou. Taichou meminta saya untuk memberi tahu anda."_

"Terus kenapa bukan Toushiro sendiri yang bicara?" Ichigo masih heran plus ada nada kecewa karena selama dua hari dia nggak bisa menemui Hitsugaya.

"_Oh jelaaaas!" _terdengar nada bangga Matsumoto._ "Aku kan Fukuitaicho yang setia pada Taichounya. Jadi aku harus membantunya"_ Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop_ dan merasa mau muntah. Setia nenek mu! Ngerjain tugas saja nggak becus. Gerutu Ichigo.

"Baik lah. Sampai kan salamku pada Toushiro, ya!" ucap Ichigo. Tampaknya masih kecewa berat. Tapi dia bisa mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan Hitsugaya sebagai seorang Taichou disana.

Dan sepertinya si Kepala Orange ini sudah termakan pancing Matsumoto dan Rukia. Ini memang salah satu rencana licik Matsumoto dan Rukia kaki tangannya yang setia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di Soul Society…

Divisi 10

**.**

"TAICHOOOU! OHAYOUU…" Teriak Matsumoto seperti biasa.

"Matsumoto… bisakah kau memberi salam yang biasa saja?" ucap Hitsugaya. Nada suaranya terdengar bete berat. Karena sedari tadi Ichigo belum mengunjunginya. Matsumoto yang melihat perubahan Taichou-nya itu langsung tersenyum senang. Karena pancingannya kena telak ke dua sejoli itu.

_'Sekarang saatnya! Pancingan kedua dilempar.'_ batin Matsumoto.

"Taichou…sudah menyiapkan kado apa buat Ichigo-san?" Tanya Matsumoto. "Ultahnya kan tinggal 3 hari lagi."

"Matsumoto, dari pada kau mengoceh nggak jelas. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu." Hitsugaya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Matsumoto. Sebenarnya dalam pikirannya dia masih bingung mau kasih hadiah apa ke Kepala Orange itu. Karena dia jarang bertanya tentang kegemaran dan kesukaan Ichigo kalo mereka lagi bersama.

Matsumoto mendekati meja kerja Hitsugaya. Diletakkannya setangkai bunga lily putih yang biasa dibawa Ichigo untuk Hitsugaya di atas meja Hitsugaya. "Tadi Rukia-chan bertemu saya di jalan kemari. Ichigo minta titip ke Rukia-chan untuk di berikan ke Taichou, karena dia nggak bisa datang menemui Taichou." Kata Matsumoto yang jelas bohong besar.

Hitsugaya tersentak. Kaget. Biasanya Ichigo sendiri yang menemuinya langsung untuk memberikan bunga tersebut. "Kurosaki kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Tanya Hitsugaya cemas.

"Nggak tuh!" jawab Matsumoto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia jerit-jerit gaje. Karena pancingnya ke makan lagi. _Asoy_! "Selama dua hari ini dia nggak akan menemui Taichou dulu. Katanya nggak mau ganggu kerjaan Taichou." Lanjut Matsumoto datar.

Hitsugaya lagi-lagi terkejut. Kurosaki tidak akan menemuinya selama dua hari. Kenapa? Gumamnya dalam hati bingung plus cemas. Tidak biasanya Kurosaki begini. Apa dia sudah bosan, ya? Karena sudah setahun pacaran cuma pegangan tangan saja.

Matsumoto tersenyum _smirk_. Oke! Sekarang cuma ditambah bumbu-bumbunya.

"Taichou, mungkin Ichigo-san sudah nggak sanggup lagi ngejalanin hubungan ini. Karena sikap Taichou yang seperti itu." Ucap Matsumoto. Sekarang raut mukanya dia buat serius kayak kemarin malam. Hitsugaya kontan menoleh.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kesalahannya. Hanya saja dia ingin mendengar pendapat Fukuitaichou-nya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi malam. Ichigo-san itu juga punya batas kesabarannya."

"Apa dia sudah bosan, ya? Karena selama ini cuma pegangan tangan saja." Hitsugaya mengajukan hipotesa di pikirannya tadi.

Matsumoto mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya. "Itu benar! Orang lain saja kalau melakukan hal-hal begitu terus bakal bosan juga akhirnya." Ini dia salah satu bumbu Matsumoto.

"Begitu, ya?" Hitsugaya mengangguk-angguk. Dia membenarkan ucapan Matsumoto. Dia saja yang setiap hari mengerjakan tugas _paper_ segunung ini (sangat) bosan sekali.

"Ah! Ini untuk Taichou." Matsumoto mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Hitsugaya heran. Tumben nih pemalas bawa-bawa buku. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Dibaca dan dipelajari ya, Taichou." Setelah menyerahkan beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal itu Matsumoto langsung ngacir pergi.

"Buku apa sih ini?" Hitsugaya mengambil salah satu buku itu dari atas meja. Dan…

"MATSUMOTOOO!" teriak Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di Karakura…

**.**

_'Dua hari ya. Padahal baru beberapa jam nggak ketemu Toushiro tapi gue sudah kangen berat.'_ gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Semua pelajaran yg diterangkan guru di depan kelas tidak diperhatikan Ichigo. Sekarang pikirannya sedang melayang-layang di tempat lain.

* * *

Di Soul Society…

Kantor Divisi 10

**.**

Kapten mungil itu sedang termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela kantornya. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. _Paper work_-nya baru dikerjakan 3 lembar (3 lembar sodara-sodara! Tumben!). Diliriknya buku-buku yang dibawa Matsumoto kemarin. Sial! Jadi terbawa-bawa sampai mimpi gara-gara buku itu. Gerutu Hitsugaya kesal. Walaupun semalam dia kesal karena perbuatan Matsumoto (memberi buku-buku itu), akhirnya malah dibacanya karena penasaran. Tapi nggak tahan lama, karena baru membaca lima lembar saja. Buku itu langsung dilemparnya.

Hitsugaya melihat kearah luar jendela lagi. Ck! Gue kenapa sih, gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati. Padahal baru beberapa jam Kurosaki belum menemuiku. Tapi kenapa… Argh… _Baka!_

Hitsugaya pun meninggalkan kantornya untuk menghirup udara segar.

* * *

"Fufufufu…tidak ku sangka pancinganku berhasil Rukia-chan. Ini juga berkat bantuanmu," ucap Matsumoto bangga dengan rencananya.

"Yang benar Rangiku-chan? Jadi Hitsugaya Taichou juga tertipu oleh aktingmu?" Rukia menatap kagum cewek berdada besar disampingnya.

Tanpa diketahui kedua orang itu. Ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja lewat situ dan mendengar obrolan mereka. Dia menghilangkan _Reiatsu_ kehadirannya. Kapten mungil itu sebenarnya mau memarahi fukuitaichou-nya yang kabur dari pekerjaannya serta buku yang diberikannya kemarin. Tapi begitu mendengar obrolan licik dari mulut Matsumoto, dia urungkan.

"Tentu." Matsumoto tersenyum bangga, "dengan membuat Ichigo-san tidak menemui Taichou selama dua hari. Pasti Taichou bakal kangen berat padanya. Dan fufufufu…," pikirannya sudah berkhayal yang nggak-nggak.

Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya kontan terpana. Jadi ini memang kerjaan si pemalas itu? Sialan! Sudah nggak sayang nyawa rupanya si Fukuitaichou itu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu cuaca di tempat itu turun menjadi dingin karena _Reiatsu_ Hitsugaya.

Kedua cewek itu merasakan keadaan disitu berubah. _Reiatsu _ini…batin keduanya dalam hati. Dan benar saja, begitu mereka berdua menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang. Tampak Hitsugaya sudah masuk ke kondisi siaga menyerang.

"Taichou…" Matsumoto _sweatdrop_.

"Hitsugaya Taichou…" Rukia gemetaran melihat raut muka Hitsugaya yang sudah sadis itu.

"Jadi ini kerjaan kalian berdua ya? Fuh…" Hitsugaya menyeringai kejam. Kedua orang itu berpelukan ketakutan seperti Shaggy & Scooby Doo.

"_Soten ni zase… Hyourinmaru_," dan bersamaan dengan itu satu serangan kena telak kedua orang itu. Menjadi patung es yang…Wow hebat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ichigo berlari kearah rumahnya dengan kencang. Kepala Orange itu mengira mungkin hanya hujan gerimis. Tapi begitu lima langkah hujan besar tiba-tiba mengguyurnya.

Begitu hampir sampai di rumahnya. Dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dia menyipitkan matanya. Siapa itu yang berdiri di depan rumah? Kenapa nggak masuk kedalam. Gumam Ichigo.

Begitu jarak Ichigo cuma lima meter dari sosok itu. Ichigo tersentak kaget. "Toushiro? Kenapa disini?"

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin bertemu kamu Kurosaki." Jawabnya. Seluruh baju yang dikenakannya basah kuyup karena menunggu Ichigo ditengah hujan.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya kontan terpana. Bingung. Tapi senang -?-.

"Masuk yuk. Lebih baik kamu ganti dengan baju yang kering. Nanti kamu sakit, kalau basah kuyup begitu." Ajak Ichigo, sambil membuka pintu. Hitsugaya mengikutinya.

"Tadaima," ucap Ichigo.

Kepala Orange itu heran. Tidak ada salam balasan dari adiknya Yuzu seperti biasa. Ataupun tendangan salam dari ayahnya. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan melihat ada pesan yang tertempel di kulkas.

'Ichi-nii…kalo pulang tapi kami bertiga nggak ada, berarti kami sedang pergi ke supermarket beli bahan makanan. Ada sisa kari di meja. Yuzu.'

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak pa-pa. sepertinya orang rumahku sedang keluar." Ichigo berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Itu berarti kami cuma berdua saja di rumah ini?

"Nih," Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah handuk beserta baju dan celana panjangnya ke Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menerimanya. "Arigatou."

"Ku buatkan teh dulu ya." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke luar kamar.

Baju Ichigo besar sekali. Gumam Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_. Hitsugaya pun memakai baju tersebut.

"Bajuku pasti kebesaran untukmu ya?" kata Ichigo berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa dua gelas mug. "Tapi kamu manis, kok." Senyumnya kemudian.

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baka! Aku harus menenangkan hatiku. Batinnya panik.

Ichigo yang duduk samping Hitsugaya di lantai kamarnya menoleh. "Kenapa kamu disini? Bukannya ada rapat penting antar kapten divisi selama dua hari." tanyanya.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo. Dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Jadi begitu…" ucap Ichigo setelah tahu siapa dalangnya hal ini. Hitsugaya tersadar. Sebenarnya tujuannya kemari bukan untuk menemui Ichigo saja.

"Kurosaki, besok ulang tahunmu kan? Kau mau kado apa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Karena tidak biasanya dia nanya begini secara langsung.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo. Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Hitsugaya yang tidak biasa. Tapi kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "Ah! ada sih, tapi itu bukan barang." Lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya yang sedang minum teh-nya terdiam. Yang dia inginkan bukan 'barang'. Bukan 'barang'? Hitsugaya akhirnya sadar. Jangan-jangan… dia… mau kami melakukan 'itu'? muka Hitsugaya kontan _blushing_. Dia jadi teringat dengan buku-buku yang diberikan Matsumoto itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya Hitsugaya sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Ichigo. Tapi kapten mungil itu menanyakan lagi, agar lebih jelas. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu dengan pikirannya.

"Kurosaki…boleh tanya? Apa sih yang kamu mau?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini sedikit gugup plus cemas.

Ichigo menghentikan minum teh-nya. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya di samping kirinya. "Gampang sekali, kok. Pokoknya yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih." Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

Yang biasa…dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Pasti… pasti… 'ITU' yang dia maksud? Batin Hitsugaya panik. Ternyata pikirannya benar!

Ichigo tidak sadar dengan keadaan Hitsugaya di sampingnya. Dirangkulnya bahu Hitsugaya agar mendekat kearahnya. "Aku senang kau datang Toushiro. Kau tahu? Cuma beberapa jam saja kita berdua tidak bertemu aku sudah kangen." Ucap Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tertegun. Ternyata bukan cuma dia saja yang kangen pada kepala Orange ini. Hitsugaya tidak sadar, sekarang Ichigo sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hitsugaya. Begitu dia menolehkan kepalanya. Ichigo langsung mencium bibir mungilnya. Mata hijau zambrud Hitsugaya terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan menciumnya. Dan secara refleks kedua tangan Hitsugaya mendorong kuat tubuh Ichigo. Sehingga tubuh kepala orange itu terdorong kebelakang dan kepalanya terbentur kaki meja belajarnya.

Hitsugaya pun langsung ngacir ke luar kamar Ichigo. Cowok berambut putih itu tidak sadar. Akibat perbuatannya. Sekarang kepala orange itu pingsan di dekat meja belajarnya.

_**.**_

**_._**

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

_**My first fic, enjoy! Last chap!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kejutan untuk Ichigo**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Di Soul Society…

**.**

"Jadi Taichou mendorongnya? Kenapa~?" tanya Matsumoto histeris setelah mendengar peristiwa Taichou-nya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku refleks tahu." Jawab Hitsugaya sedikit kesal.

"Padahal situasinya sudah bagus. Tapi Taichou malah merusaknya." Matsumoto menghembuskan napas lesu.

"_URUSAI!_" bentak Hitsugaya. _'Itu kan ciuman pertama ku,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Matsumoto menatap Taichou di depannya. "Itu berarti Ichigo-san sudah pasti mau melakukan 'itu'kan Taichou." Hitsugaya menatapnya. "Kenapa nggak diberikan saja? Itu pasti akan jadi hadiah _special_ untuk Ichigo-san. Lagipula kan Taichou dan Ichigo-san saling menyayangi."

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi…batin Hitsugaya.

"Kalau Taichou bimbang terus, nanti bisa diputusin lho." Goda Matsumoto.

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar dibelakangnya. Hitsugaya langsung beku di tempatnya. Di… putusin… diputusin… hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Di Karakura

_Rumah Ichigo…_

Begitu habis merayakan ulang tahun Ichigo dirumah. Ketiga orang penghuni rumah tersebut – Karin, Yuzu, dan Ayah Ichigo – pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri dirumah.

Ichigo menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Sejak hari itu – insiden ciuman pertamanya dengan Hitsugaya – kepala Orange itu belum mengunjungi Hitsugaya di Soul Society.

"Argh…ini karena provokasi dua sapi itu dan juga suasana saat itu." Ichigo mengusap keras-keras kepala Orangenya. Toushiro pasti marah karena gue memaksanya. Batin Ichigo.

Ting Tong!

Bel rumah Ichigo berbunyi. "Siapa sih?". Ichigo berjalan ke luar kamar dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Cowok berkepala Orange itu terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang datang. "Toushiro…? Apa yang…"

"Gomennasai." Potong Hitsugaya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo terpana. Raut wajahnya kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Ya."

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap wajah Ichigo. "_Tanjoubi omedetto_, Kurosaki," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue yang dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya tadi. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. "Silakan masuk," kata Ichigo sambil menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu.

"Wah, hebat! Pasti enak, nih!" Ichigo terpukau dengan kue yang diberi Hitsugaya. Kue _shortcake strawberry_ itu buatan Hitsugaya sendiri. Diatas kue itu ada tulisan _'Tanjoubi Omedetto Kurosaki'_.

"Makasih." Ichigo menoleh ke Hitsugaya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Ichigo yang sedang sibuk mencari pisau pemotong kue tidak sadar kalau Hitsugaya punya hadiah yang lain juga.

Hitsugaya menatap punggung Ichigo. Jantungnya berdetak nggak karuan. 'Kalau Taichou bimbang terus, nanti bisa diputusin lho'. Ucapan Matsumoto kemarin langsung menguatkan tekad Hitsugaya.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu juga." Begitu Ichigo membalikkan badannya. Hitsugaya langsung memeluk pinggang Ichigo secara tiba-tiba (Jeanne: *bersiul*). "Ku… kurosaki…" Hitsugaya menengedahkan kepalanya keatas. Mukanya yang biasa terlihat serius, dia buat menjadi lembut dan manis. Hanya di depan Ichigo saja.

Ichigo terpana. "Ya? Kenapa, Toushiro?" tanyanya bingung.

Hitsugaya kaku. Dilepaskannya pelukannya dari pinggang Ichigo. "Bu… bukan… aku… maksudnya hadiah untukmu…" kata Hitsugaya gagap dan bingung.

"Oh!" Ichigo meletakkan pisau kue itu diatas meja. "Iya ya, hadiahku. Kamu sudah tahu, apa? Bilang dong!" Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Bilang? Jangan-jangan…aku… salah sangka? Jadi pikiranku meleset! Gumam Hitsugaya bingung plus _blushing_.

Ichigo mendekati Hitsugaya. Dipegangnya pipi Hitsugaya. "Hari ini kamu beda dari biasanya, Toushiro. Kamu manis sekali." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki… tunggu… sebentar…" tanpa sadar Hitsugaya mundur. Tapi sayangnya dibelakangnya ada tembok. Ichigo menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke samping kiri dan kanan Hitsugaya. Ichigo tidak memperdulikan kalimat Hitsugaya tadi. Di bawanya bibir mungil itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Kedua tangan kecil Hitsugaya berada di pundak Ichigo. Berusaha mendorong, tapi entah kenapa tenaganya seperti tidak ada.

PLAAAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat manis di pipi kiri Ichigo. "Aduh…" Ichigo langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa sakit.

Hitsugaya tertegun. "Ah… aku… apa yang kulakukan?" ucap Hitsugaya terbata. Sepertinya Taichou mungil kita ini tidak sadar dengan apa yang dibuatnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kamu menolak waktu ku lakukan seperti itu. Kita sudah setahun berpacaran, tapi kamu masih bersikap begitu?" tanya Ichigo. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal. Kayaknya kali ini Ichigo sudah tersinggung dengan perbuatan Hitsugaya. "Apa kamu tidak menyukaiku Toushiro?" pandang Ichigo kesal.

Tidak kurosaki. Kau salah paham...batin Hitsugaya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa katakan hal itu…

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. "Kamu tidak perlu menolak. Cukup sampai disini saja." Ichigo pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Di Soul Society…

Langkahnya Hitsugaya terlihat lesu. Walaupun pandangannya kedepan. Tapi pikirannya di tempat lain. Baru kali itu dia melihat pandangan Ichigo seperti itu. Dia pasti akan mencari orang lain…yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Kalau begini terus, hubungan ini betul-betul akan berakhir… berakhir dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman…

Tanpa Hitsugaya sadari, kedua mata hijau emeraldnya mengeluarkan air mata. Dan terjun di kedua pipinya.

* * *

Sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu Hitsugaya berdiri di depan rumah Ichigo.

Aku harus bilang. Aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Harus kuutarakan perasaanku ini padanya. Batin Hitsugaya sambil menatap rumah di depannya.

Pintu depan itu terbuka. Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. "Aku berangk…". Cowok berkepala Orange itu terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hitsugaya bersandar di tembok di seberang jalan depan rumahnya.

"Ah…" Hitsugaya tersadar orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Ichigo berjalan tanpa memandang Hitsugaya. "Tu…Tunggu…Kurosaki." Hitsugaya mengejar Ichigo. Ditariknya satu lengan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo menepis tangan Hitsugaya tanpa melihatnya.

Kali ini giliran Hitsugaya yang terpana. Tidak…jangan…jangan pergi…gumam Hitsugaya.

"A…AKU MENYUKAIMU…KUROSAKI! AKU BETUL-BETUL…SAYANG KAMU," Teriak Hitsugaya. Mata hijau emeraldnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi tatapan orang-orang yang lewat di jalan itu sambil menatapnya.

Ichigo berhenti. Di putarnya badannya. Dan menatap Hitsugaya. Kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Hitsugaya. Ditariknya tangan kanan Hitsugaya. "Ikut aku!". Semua orang yang berdiri di dekat situ bisik-bisik. Hitsugaya sangat berterima kasih dengan sikap Ichigo. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak berbalik menariknya dari situ. Bakal dipastikan Hitsugaya sudah jadi tontonan gratis pagi-pagi karena berteriak menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

Setelah merasa sudah sedikit jauh dari tempat tadi. Ichigo melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Kamu ini sulit sekali dipahami sih, Toushiro!" Ichigo menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Jujur. dia bingung plus malu dengan tingkah Hitsugaya tadi.

Hitsugaya merogoh saku celana belakangnya. "Kukira… hadiah ulang tahun yang kau mau… yang seperti ini!" Hitsugaya menunjukkan buku yang diberikan Matsomoto. Cover buku itu bergambar cewek dan cowok yang…Ehm! Lumayan _Hot_.

Ichigo tercengang. "Apa ini?" Ichigo membuka buku itu dan… Wow! Mukanya langsung merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Kata Matsumoto ini hadiah yang pas untukmu. Tapi kayaknya aku salah sangka." Ujar Hitsugaya _blushing_.

"Haha…lucu juga…" Ichigo tertawa gaje. "Ya… sebetulnya ini bisa jadi kado kejutan untukku. Tapi, aku belum mau melakukan ini sekarang…"

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Matsumoto baka! Awas saja dia.

"Terus yang kau inginkan apa, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau janji nggak akan tertawa?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Heran. "Iya. Aku janji."

Ichigo menatap cowok berambut putih didepannya. "'Nama'. Aku mau kamu memanggil namaku. Bukan lagi margaku."

"HAAAH?" Hitsugaya kaget.

"Selama ini kamu kan selalu memanggilku 'Kurosaki, Kurosaki. Aku mau kau panggil namaku, Toushiro." Ichigo memandang Hitsugaya lembut.

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Memang selama ini dia belum pernah memanggil nama kecil Ichigo. Cowok bermata emerald itu menatap cowok didepannya. "I…Ichi…go…Ichigo," ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tidak lama kemudian wajah keduanya memerah.

Ichigo tertawa lepas. Ditariknya Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukannya. "_Aishiteru_, Toushiro," bisiknya di telinga.

"_Aishiteru_, Ichigo," gumam Hitsugaya pelan sambil membalas pelukan Ichigo.

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Fic pertama saya ini sudah saya edit dan _replace_ setiap chapternya.

Jalan cerita terinspirasi dari novel dan komik yang saya baca :)

Terima kasih yang sudah membacanya.


End file.
